mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Mafiaholics' Mafia
| image = File:Mafiaholics.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Yoruichi-san | link = Mafiaholics' Mafia | size = 17 Players (Large) | startdate = December 23, 2008 | winningfaction = Innocents (Goodies) | roster = player #Itachi-san #CherryLane #wolftail (Star tiger) #Fox #Shadow (Frost) #cubeRoot #CrazyPainter #Einkil #Prof. Templeton #dawh #somhairle (Joe's Student) #Limey #o'malley #Impervious #frozen_in_fire #superpsyche #Sinistral | first = superpsyche & dawh | last = wolftail, Fox, snowthinker, Einkil, Prof. Templeton, Limey, Sinistral | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Yoruichi-san based on on the names of various mafia players, mafiaholics. It began on December 23, 2008 and ended in a Innocents (Goodies) win in D5 (January 5, 2009). Game Mechanics Rules #If there is a tie in a lynch vote, no one is lynched. Role Description Baddies: *Mafia: Win if all the Innocents are dead. The member that will perform the Night's group kill will be randomly determined. *39-san: Likes to write herself into the story. Every Night, she may choose what if any actions will appear to have been taken on her in the Night Post. Is revealed when she dies. Always loses coin tosses against BrandonA. *Sherry Cane: Intelligent and highly influential. Each Day, she may choose to alter the weight of her vote from 0-2. Must PM the host before the Day ends. *Kitty: Makes the best popcorn. Every Night she may choose someone to give popcorn to, and they will be so enthralled with it they will not perform an action for the next Night/Day cycle. Independents: Individual win conditions. *GizzlePurl: Has a tendency to get lynched on the first day. Wins if she is lynched on Day 1. If she fails, she joins the Mafia and bakes brownies, which she gives to one person a Night. If that person is attacked, they will share their brownies and the attacker will be put off from his attack by the chocolate high. *Dextral: Very astute and thinks strategically. Wins if he can successfully predict 3 actions and their targets. Every Night, he may submit 2 predictions for that Night/Day cycle, but only one can count towards his win (if both turn out to be true). The 2 predictions cannot be on the same role. *Joe's Teacher: Not afraid to take on the big names. He wins if 39-san, Dextral, BrandonA, and Eye-san are dead. Any Night, but not two in a row, may choose someone to kill. Innocents: Win if all the Baddies are dead. *BrandonA: Always suspected. When checked, appears as a random (living) Baddie. If attacked at Night, has a 50% chance of hiding out in a safehouse where he cannot be found. Always wins coin tosses against 39-san. *Hwad: Writes long, insightful posts. Every day, he may ask a True/False question to the host using his posts, which will be hidden in his with a cipher known only to the host and himself. *VVoon: Every day, his vote is randomly cast for a living player. The change will not be shown on the roster, but he is informed of who his vote will go to after the Night Post. If he is killed, he will shout out the name of his attacker. If he is lynched, he will randomly shout out one of the roles of the players voting for him. *Eye-san: Uses his all-seeing eyes to learn the role of a player each Day. Also, has VIP status which allows him to edit his own posts at will (until he is dead of course). Cannot be saved. *Off-white Cells: Good-natured and intelligent. Every Night, he chooses someone to protect. If that person is targeted for a kill, he talks their attacker into leaving the target alone, thus saving them. Also, due to his eloquence, if the save is successful, the person he saved will be so grateful that they will reveal their role to him. *Mekel: Kill or be killed. Takes out his frustration at being a popular lynch target by attacking at Night. Any Night, but not two in a row, may choose a target to attack. However, due to his busy schedule, there is a 25% chance that he will be confused and will attack a random other target instead. *PsychoArtist: Every Night/Day cycle, has the abilities of one of the other roles, which is randomly chosen but will never be the same two nights in a row. *Frozen_Dinner: Not one for much discussion, but has other things going on. Every Night, may choose to send a secret message (through the host) to another player, who may choose to respond (also through the host). *De-Frost: Every Night, chooses a player to target and their action is delayed by one Night/Day. *Anti-Realism: Every Night, may choose two players to switch the roles of. If at least one of the players is a baddie, the switch fails, unless they are both Mafia. If both are innocents, or both are Mafia, then it will be a success. He is informed after the Night Post if the switch fails. *Mr. Prof. T: Good at pretending to be someone he's not. If he is attacked at Night, he has a 25% chance of killing his attacker, unless it is Joe's Teacher, who he has an 100% chance of killing. "I pity the foo that attack me!" Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Cherry Lane - Eye-san *wolftail - Off-White cells *The Fox - Psychoartist *crazypainter - De-frost *Einkil - BrandonA *Prof. Templeton - Hwad *dawh - Anti-realism *somhairle - Mekel *limeliam - Vvoon *superpsyche - Mr. Prof. T *Sinistral - Frozen Dinner Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Itachi - 39-san - Lynched D5 #Cherry Lane - Eye-san - Killed N5 by Mafia #wolftail - Off-White cells #The Fox - Psychoartist #Shadow - Sherry cane - Killed N4 by Mekel #cubeRoot - Gizzle Purl - Lynched D2 #crazypainter - De-frost #Einkil - BrandonA #Prof. Templeton - Hwad #dawh - Anti-realism - killed N1 by Joe's Teacher #somhairle - Mekel - Killed N4 by Mafia #limeliam - Vvoon #o'mally - Kitty - Lynched D4 #Impervious - Dextral - Lynched D3 #frozen_in_fire - Joe's Teacher - Killed N2 by Mafia #superpsyche - Mr. Prof. T - killed N1 by Mafia #Sinistral - Frozen Dinner Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 3 Category:Games